Zim's House
Zim's Base, or Zim's House, is the home of Zim and GIR, and later on, Minimoose. When Zim and GIR reached Earth, they found an area between two apartment buildings (located within a cul-de-sac), and, using an Irken device resembling a tablet computer, he created a base founded on what Zim thought was normal Earth housing (since GIR was of minimal help at the time). It is a tall, green house with a purple roof and door (which appears to have come from a men's bathroom). It has a satellite dish on one side of the roof, and the lawn is covered in lawn ornaments, including a flamingo, two puffer fish, and a flag that says "I Love Earth". It also has four large robotic Lawn Gnomes, which serve as the base's first line of defense - though they can easily destroy humans, it has been seen in many episodes that passersby can slip by them with ease (although they may remain harmless most of the time in order to avoid suspicion). Zim's house is located in a cul-de-sac in a suburban neighborhood of The City, just a block or two away from the Membrane home. The walls of the house appear to be capable of changing shape on command; in the episode "Plague of Babies", Zim was able to order the house to create a round window in the rear wall of the house, which subsequently disappeared autonomously after he used it. Layout Zim's base has a main floor, an attic, and a series of underground floors which lead to the actual base. The main floor has two large rooms, about equal in size. The first room is a hallway/living room/television room. It consists of the front door, two closets (where the Roboparents are stored), a large pink couch, an arm chair, a very large television set (an equivalent to a wall-mounted plasma TV), a picture of a green monkey that doubles as a two-way video communication screen with the Tallest, and an entryway to the kitchen. There is a small picture of a squid by the doorway. The front door has a very interesting feature: Instead of a peephole, Zim presses a handprint-scanning device that appears on the door, causing the door to become transparent from the inside and reveal to Zim anyone who knocks on the door or rings the doorbell, as revealed in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". The second room is the kitchen: It contains the typical furnishings found in any ordinary kitchen: a table with two or more seats, kitchen supplies, cabinets, a refrigerator, and a toilet by the far wall that functions as an elevator to the lower levels of the base. Above the toilet is a poster that says "I eat food" (taken directly from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, as one of Johnny's constantly-changing shirts) and on another wall is a poster that says "Earth Food Rocks!." On the other wall, facing the living room and next to the table Zim and GIR eat on, are posters that say (from right to left) "Biohazard (with logo)" and "Meat is Best!", as revealed in "Battle of the Planets". The first floor's ceiling seems to be made of an arrangement of claw-like pipes. The layout and overall floor plan of the subterranean base itself is not entirely known, but the rooms that have been seen include a repair bay, a large circular room containing the house's brain, several labs, a holodeck, a storage room, an observatory, a "scheming nook" (seen in the comics), a large room with a control panel and a huge viewscreen, a holo-chamber (seen in the comics) a teleporter bay (used to access Zim's space station) and various other rooms and hallways, though when zooming in through the dirt it seems to be composed of spherical chambers connected by pipes. The observatory appears to be the largest and deepest part of the underground base. As with all Irken architecture and technology, the color scheme of the underground floors consists mostly of shades of red, magenta, pink, and purple. The attic is where the Voot Cruiser is located. It is also known as the "Launch Hangar" in "Battle of the Planets". The attic is also located in the roof, which can open up for access to the Voot Cruiser's flight capacity. The attic has also been seen receiving long-range space probes that were sent out into space. Facts of Doom * The house is capable of separating from its base and moving on its own via its robotic dog form. This occurred when GIR's mind was accidentally inserted into the house's brain in "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain". How GIR knew or activated this is unknown. * It is shown in "The Nightmare Begins" that Zim's base requires an incredible amount of power, as shown by the massive power cables going into two next-door homes. The residents, even though plagued by power loss, don't seem to either notice or care. * Above the toilet in the kitchen is a poster, saying 'I Eat Food'. This is referencing one of Jhonen's earlier comics, ''Johnny the Homicidal Maniac''. In one comic, his ever changing shirt bears the same message. * It is shown in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" that Zim's base is located somewhere around Pennsylvania in the American Midwest, when the the Massive locks on to Zim's signal, displaying Zim's location. * One of the DVD releases of Invader Zim, known as the "house set", came in a box shaped like Zim's house, and also included an exclusive Duty Mode GIR figure. * In Issue 10, rather than merely the roof of the base opening to let the Voot Runner fly out, as has always previously been the case, the entire house opens up and withdraws into the ground. Gallery Side view of Zim's base.png Christmas Zim base.png House participates in cleaning.png Zim-39.jpg Zim-30.jpg Zim at base.png Elevator.PNG Zim's base.PNG Zim Scared (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Irken Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Houses Category:Locations on Earth Category:Major Locations Category:Robots Category:Places